Handcuffs
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu were stupidly mucking about with all the gadgets and gizmos in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew late one night. Our cheeky favourite alien found a pair of handcuffs and decided to play around with her a little. How? By handcuffing himself to Ichigo, of course! :D I DO NOT OWN TMM EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know why I suddenly wanted to write this but before I was being prepared for a medical examination at the hospital yesterday, the idea just came into my head… and it wouldn't leave until somebody wrote it. And that somebody had to be me. The idea was random, and I hope nobody have written this before already; if so, I don't really care anyway. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu were stupidly mucking about with all the gadgets and gizmos in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew late one night. Our cheeky favourite alien found a pair of handcuffs and decided to play around with her a little. How? By handcuffing himself to Ichigo, of course!

* * *

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew except for the plot and OCs.**

"Hey, have a look at what this can do koneko-chan!" Kisshu excitedly exclaimed and waved a heavy silver object from one end of the room, the light glowing from the massive screen projector bouncing off the shiny object.

Ichigo dropped the unfamiliar gadgets in her hand to the work-table where'd she first found them and dashed towards her acquaintance with nothing except curiosity filling in her mind.

She speedily walked towards him so as to not make so much noise – with her black high heeled boots clicking on the cold stone flooring, that is – and paced up quicker as he impatiently yelled, "hurry up then, we haven't got all day!"

When she finally reached him at the other side of the basement of Cafe Mew Mew, she friendly snatched the shiny silver object away from his hands – he was more or less going to give it to her already anyway – and observed the gadget with a puzzled look.

"What does it do?" she asked in confusion while handing it back to him.

"I don't know" the green-haired alien shrugged his shoulders and looked the object all around to find where its ON button was, then rhetorically asked, "let's find out now shall we?"

After some time was wasted doing nothing but standing around and waiting in the dark, Kisshu beamed as he found out how to start the mini machine up.

The gadget was a chunky brick of metal, silver plated all the way around, and had a small unnoticeable latch at one side, which he unlocked to discover that it opened up just like a cosmetics briefcase that had seperate compartments filled with makeup galore.

As soon as he did though, a bright luminous ray of white light emerged from the centre and fanned out into a 3D projectile image of… "Hey, that's me!"

Kisshu looked closer at the small image being projected and indeed, it was a tiny three dimensional avatar of his stunning looking Ichigo in cat form. Mew form.

The character looked cartooned and a little pixelated, perhaps her bosses hadn't finished on this project yet, but looked just as realistic as the real thing; slowly spinning around on it's axis with a programmed smile and eyes that would cutely blink every few seconds.

"Yup", Kisshu smiled at his adorable kitten who was solely captivated by his findings, "I wonder what it can do…"

* * *

**Just so you know, this short story is kind of like a three or four-shot (does that even make any sense?) and I wrote one small chapter before every scan I had to take, which were spaced around two hours apart from each other. It was a looooong day for me...**

**I don't expect any reviews; just happy readers! :D**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next short chapter which I did an hour later after the first one on my iPod. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Kisshu reached his hand out, fingers wary of Ichigo's projected image as if it might snap at him and bite his nails off, and lightly poked the cartoon version of the cat-girl to discover that it'd react just the same way as a feline would: purring and swaying its tail with every gentle stroke he gave.

The teenaged alien felt amazed at what this little gizmo could do and exclaimed with joy and slight desperation, eyes wide and cheerful, "I really want to keep this."

Ichigo stopped admiring her tiny pixelated character as well, and turned to face him with a look of jealousy, "No way, I want it! It's a 3D image of _me_, hence I have more of the priority to take it back home with me."

"Well, I laid eyes on it first" Kisshu bickered and grabbed one end of the opened-out metal gadget, trying to pull it more towards him, "so it's mine! End. Of. "

Ichigo wasn't going to let him have things the way he wanted, and certainly not something associated with her. After all, it was _her_ avatar it showed. Not his.

"Who cares? I work here so technically, I should be the one to have it", she fought back and tugged it more towards her side.

"No fair! You can transform into a cute Mew any time you want but it's not like I can see it all the time like you do!", Kisshu said almost desperately and slightly begged, "At least this time I can now open it up and see my beautiful princess twirling around before me whenever you're not around. Please koneko-chan: I want it. More than you do…"

"Nuh-uh" the redhead shook her head and successfully pried it completely out of his hands. "It's Ryou's or Keiichiro's and it'd be wrong to take it. Haven't you ever heard of 'stealing'?"

"Well", Kisshu exasperatingly breathed and folded his arms in annoyance, "who's the one who said they have more of a right to take it home _just_ because they work here, barely seconds ago?!"

"I don't remember saying anything like that" Ichigo lied and sweetly smiled as she took the brick-like gadget to one corner and began playing with it even more, before he had the chance to verbally fight back. She sat down with her legs crossed and her virtual self placed on the floor in front of her.

"So unfair!" Kisshu whined and felt jealous even further as the character suddenly sprang into life, growing bigger and bigger by the second. They both watched in awe as her cartooned image transformed from a tiny pin-like model into a life-size Ichigo; a complete replica of the Mew leader.

Everything from her bubblegum pink hair and flaming scarlet eyes, to the ringing bell around the tip of her tail and the flowing pink skirt around her tiny thin waist, matched exactly to that of Ichigo's. It even skipped a little into an adorable kitten pose and claimed, "I will be at Earth's service Nya!"

Kisshu felt jealousy boiling deep inside his blood. He now wanted it more than ever…

* * *

**Ichigo is such a meanie, isn't she? No worries, Kisshu will make her pay back in a way she never expected... hehehe :) I think we all know how XD**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapters are all very short but I wasn't feeling too good and I was bored out of my wits. I hope you're all liking this so far! :D**

* * *

The green-haired alien felt almost mesmerised by the cute little – well not so little anymore – virtual 'pet' and how it'd fling around from one corner of the basement to another; Ichigo playing along with it.

"I'm so lucky!", Ichigo sang with joy as she and her newfound friend bobbed up and down like Pudding on a a high sugar level, "I was always an only child, but now I have a twin!"

_Hmpf_, Kisshu mentally huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance and irritatingly watched them play, _and when I thought I could date two at a time…_

Instead of wasting valuable time doing nothing but stand around in pure anger and rising hatred, the amber-eyed alien thought he could find something else to do. Something useful. Anything to distract him away from the two identical girls which he so wanted to have all to himself. Either one, he didn't really care.

If he couldn't have the real Ichigo since her heart still belonged to Aoyuck's, why couldn't he have the fake one instead?! Too bad that both were taken away from him against his own will and desire…

_Just what did this 'Ryou the Genius' want with this gadget anyway?_, Kisshu wondered and concentrated on another matter despite how the giggles and laughter coming from both Ichigo's were getting to his nerves already, _no… no he wouldn't…_

Kisshu, who had his eyes narrowed in deep thought, felt an angry spark being set off in his head; jaws dropped so low it could literally touch the ground, and eyes suddenly wide and open from shock. _Ryou, that bastard! _

The green-haired alien collected himself together after a long moment and regained his assurance. _He wouldn't use the virtual Ichigo as a… a… p-pleasure doll… would he?_

His head slightly shook from side to side; he could not believe what that desperate stuck-up snob would want with her. He could not imagine what things he'd want to _do_ on her…

"Blondie is officially: a son of a b*tch!" Kisshu growled under his breath, fury running through his veins, anger boiling deep inside his blood, pulsating around his body with every struggle of a heartbeat.

If that cheating no-good love sick puppy created a gadget so realistic that one could actually run around and play with it, surely it was for some hidden guilty use. Right? Kisshu believed his every single theory to be correct, and as if he was given total permission to ransack and destroy all the other evil useless stuff which Shirogane must've put lots of time and effort into, he stomped off towards the tiny workplace or room which stored away all the others.

Kisshu was mad, and when he was, Kisshu was gonna do bad.

The young teenager took a secret glance of the real Ichigo in her beautiful stunning outfit and gorgeous flaming hair, before creeping away to the store cupboard to find a gizmo or something to use against her. For not letting him keep the other. Sure, Ryou may have wanted it for something dirty and disguisting, but Kisshu just wanted it so he could see her all the time...

But a gadget which could delete the virtual girl or to mess up Ryou's brain with, was not what he had found. Instead, Kisshu pulled out a pair of strong silver bracelets which were joined together by a short bulky chain.

Handcuffs.

Ikisatashi – the one known to cause trouble wherever he went, whoever he met, whatever he did – attractively smirked with the most cunning ingenious plan yet.

Ryou may get his punishment another time; but Ichigo was now going to pay…

* * *

**Haha I wanted to make Ryou very evil and sick in this story because I've never done so before and I hope it turns out good. Some readers may be wondering why I didn't use this time to write the next chapter for my story 'Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard', right? Well, I always have my story plot/planing notes by my side as I write that story, but that was at home so I couldn't remember what would happen next. Sorry! You can think of this short story as an apology idk-shot. You can review if you want, that's completely up to you! :D I hope you all like the next chapter! XD**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say for the first time. **

* * *

"I will be at Earth's service Nya!" the three dimensional version of the red-haired girl claimed, yet the fifth time that minute, copying the Mew leader's signature pose with a cat-like smile.

"Stop it!", Ichigo cried in annoyance as she couldn't take it much longer, hands covering her own human ears and reluctantly wondering if she ever did sound this irritating herself, "that's MY line!"

The teenaged girl who had known the trouble-making Kisshu for two whole years – making her fourteen now – couldn't help but feel worried that he wasn't here with her for an incredibly long time. Well, a good ten minutes to be exact; but when you're suddenly being chased by a life-sized virtual girl who scarily looked and said everything like you did, a few minutes seemed more like hours.

_Where _is_ he?!_, Ichigo began to panic after quickly searching all around the basement level, still on her feet running away from the aggravating 'copy-cat', she decided to call it. _I swear, if that kid left me…_

But to no avail, he was no where to be seen. What did give her the chance to escape however, was that little gap between the large store cupboard's door and its frame, which meant that it was left open.

Ichigo didn't care if she was accidentally locked in. The terrified girl was going in there, and lock the door behind her. Staying in there for as long as her virtual twin had worn out of charge and decided to leave her alone. _Like that'd ever happen!_, she mentally screamed as she took a break for it.

The electronic Mew was a pretty energetic person and fast runner, if she did say so herself – maybe a bit too much because Ichigo barely just managed to run into the room and shut the door immediately behind her. Now she was safe.

The cramped room filled with gadgets and gizmos of all different shapes, sizes and functions held not just her; but Kisshu in it too. The crimson-haired girl just didn't know that yet. Especially since the whole room was dark and completely pitch black.

"What's the matter koneko-chan?" she heard a quiet whisper near her ear, the tone of whoever's voice it was sounding almost lustful if she were to point out. That person's breath felt warm and ticklish against the skin of the back of her neck.

"KISSHU!" she yelped with nothing but shock, body almost leaping a quarter of a metre high from fear.

The invisible hair on her skin stood on its ends and goosebumps had already formed all over her arms and legs. The brown-eyed girl shrieked.

Feeling sorry for almost scaring her half to death, Kisshu pulled her into a hug straight away before she could even tell what happened next, and embraced her with caring love and body warmth as hot as how his tingling breath against her cold skin was.

"Don't be frightened my sweetness", he lifted her chin and caressed her cheek, one arm still clasping around her waist, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not scared!" she defended herself and pushed her hands against his chest to further the gap between them.

"I bet you were", he teased moving closer and leaning into her face, his caring attitude now turning to cuss. He earned himself a "shut up" and a hard smack on his upper arm.

"I don't know if you have noticed but", he continued to pester and cornered her up to a partition of the wall, saying in a lustful and attractively deep voice, "we're all alone… in a cupboard… together… in the dark."

Ichigo managed to blink a few times; she knew exactly what he meant. She gulped, having a slight idea of what normally goes on when two teens are locked in a small tiny room. With no way out.

"Care to guess what sweet things might occur during these precious moments?" he added, staring at her lips and leaning closer to her flushed face.

"W-what…?" she was afraid to know what he'd might say but decided to warily ask anyway.

"This" he answered, leaning fully in and pressing his soft tender lips over her own. He didn't even give her a chance to think as he wrapped his arms around her torso; one low and around her hip, the other near her upper back. Kisshu passionately kissed her fully and proper. If they were going to be stuck in here, he might as well spend that time… _wisely_.

After five minutes of snogging her face and smooching her till she felt weak and flopsy in his strong arms – perhaps from drowning in his love – he broke away and they both drooped to the floor to catch their breaths again.

"Mmm, strawberry…", he licked his lips and attractively smirked, "my favourite…"

"Y-you're crazy" she managed to mutter in between short quickened breaths.

"That's okay!", Kisshu casually said and smirked as she looked more confused now, slyly pulling out something cold and hard and shiny and metal from behind his back. "Because this is even crazier…"

* * *

**Yeah so this is what I've written up to so far during my whole busy/boring visit at the hospital -_- ****I'm not sure if I should mark this as a 'Complete Story' or not coz it doesn't seem very complete to me, if you know what I'm saying… I don't really want to continue this coz I'm busy focusing on 'Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard' and I'm never gonna give up on that story! But I can continue this story that's only if people want me to :) I'm hopefully going to update ch.19 of Personal Bodyguard soon! Kisshu's gonna do something fuuuuunnnn! Ja ne. ~ Nya**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it seems that people DO like this story, yaay! I've decided I will continue it for a bit but it won't be a long story (maybe a few more chapters will do) because *takes a big breath in* I think we all know what happens when I start a new story and forget about all the rest like I've never even started them before, now don't we?! Heh heh even I admit I'm so bad… -_- This habit of mine HAS to stop! Keep reading and you don't have to review coz I don't really care much for this story anyway! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Before Ichigo could even guess what might happen next, she felt a cold metal bracelet being slipped around her left wrist and heard a loud but little click; which meant that whatever it may have been clasping on her hand, was now shut. Forever. Not until somebody found the key.

"W-what's going on?" she uneasily stammered and brought her locked hand up closer to her face and tried to figure out what it was, even though she were in a small little room with no given light; trapped in pitch-black darkness…

"You called me crazy", Kisshu smirked and locked the other end of the handcuffs now onto his right wrist and cheekily stated, "now I'm just living up to my name!"

Ichigo growled menacingly under her breath, having no clue at all what he could possibly have meant by that, and asked with annoyance, "what on earth are you talking about?!"

"What I'm saying is", Kisshu evily smiled and stroked her jawline with his free hand, "you're handcuffed…"

He then quickly jerked his hand once, showing how hers would follow after it, with the sound of a short metal chain rustling in between them and lustfully finished, "… to me."

The Mew leader gasped with shock and total disbelief. She could not believe what the sly trouble-making alien had just done! She was now attached to him like a bond between two chemical compounds... Or even worst, two lovers connected together... _forever_!

Now that her left hand was officially chained to his, she brought her right one up as far as it could go back and aimed to slap him hard across the face; with the luck that the other was the dominant and most strongest out of the two.

But another had quickly stopped her from doing so before it met the edge of the victim's attractive face, grabbing her arm in the process. He hardly gripped onto her fragile limb, nails almost digging into her flesh, and whispered, "if we're going to be stuck here together in the dark, we might as well not waste our energy trying to beat each other up."

"Uh, YOU'RE the one who made this stupid situation get even worse!" she yelled in his face, then rhetorically asked with fury, "How?! By handcuffing ourselves together like it's some kind of joke!"

"Well, you have to admit, it sure is fun!" Kisshu exclaimed and threw his arms up along in joy, Ichigo's left arm reluctantly going up with it; who had to forcefully retract it back to her side.

"And besides", Kisshu playfully smirked and put a hand on the floor between her legs – they still sat on the ground after drooping down from their tiring make-out session – which were on either side of her body, "now you can't escape from me…"

He leaned in closer to her face, lips ready and slightly pouted, to land a kiss on her own rosy red lips; eyes blissfully closed, despite how dark it already was, for the exciting moment to come.

"Yeah right!" she paused his forwarding head by clamping a hand over his mouth, pushing his face away from her flushed one. "You try laying a finger on me, and I'll make _sure_ you get hurt!" the redhead warned in a grim and angry tone.

Ichigo suddenly felt something small and hot and wet running along the palm of her hands which she still continued to cover his mouth with; Kisshu's tongue.

"Eww!", she pulled her hand back and rubbed the little trail of saliva off on the thigh of her jeans, "why'd you just do _that_?!"

The green-haired alien shrugged his shoulders and couldn't help but happily grin at the most incredible idea he thought of. The best one yet, so far.

"You're such a", Ichigo began to run through her brain of all the things she hated about him, "a… a baka!"

"I don't mind whatever it is you call me, my sweet cupcake", Kisshu pushed her back onto the wall she sat against and slyly licked his lips, "you're gonna have to put up with me, whether you like it or not..."

* * *

**In the next chapter, they won't be in the cupboard/room anymore. If this was my Personal Bodyguard story, I think it might have lasted for 5 to 6 chapters (!) but since it's not, I can rush this story as much as I want, hooray! It feels so good to finish a chapter this quick! :D Btw, ch.20 (already?!) of IK:PB will hopefully be up soon tonight! :)**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter I was _supposed _to have updated last week but I forgot. Please enjoy and sorry if they are rediculously short but I don't really care… I'm not expecting any reviews.**

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Ichigo erupted like a volcano and shook Kisshu's hand away from her shoulders – which he pushed her back against the wall to 'teach her something good' again – and yelled out so loud, that the storeroom's contents could have literally fallen off their shelves and smash to the floor in heaps of electronic bits and parts.

She pushed the green-haired alien as far away from her as possible with her dainty hands on his chest, and angrily exclaimed, "just because you're attached to me like Pudding to a sugary doughnut, or Lettuce to her fat books, doesn't give you the right to touch me up as much as you want!"

"Who says?" Kisshu cheekily challenged as he teleported them out of the cupboard, without Ichigo even noticing at all, and into the main catering room of the girly pink cafe.

"I do!" she huffed with ignorance and hatred for the boy, yanking her chained-up wrist more to her side in agression – making his chest accidentally bump into her chin. He smirked at what just miraculously happened, thinking up of a clever 'pick-up line' in the back of his mind.

"Calm down koneko-chan!", he began to provoke in a teasing tone and did one of those attractive half-nods you see those who are very fond of you do, "I didn't think you wanted me _this_ badly!"

Ichigo didn't need – or have the time – to hear his sweet talks. In fact, she put it past her short span attention for once and ignored him.

"Hand over the keys" Ichigo peacefully commanded as she placed her free hand on her hips.

"I…", Kisshu hesitated to respond, prolonging the word whilst thinking what he should say next, then stated nervously, "donothavethem."

"Stop playing around with me and just give" she calmly ordered whilst her brain was sizzling in fury inside, offering a hand out to him and waiting patiently for the magnificent little block of metal to be placed in her palms.

She waited and waited with her hand still out and head turned away; still no sign of the key.

Just before she could eye the kid with a menacing evil glare for playing around with her and joking about not having the solution to the time-wasting handcuffs, she felt something weighten on her fingers. But they weren't the keys. No no, they were _fingers_. Not hers, but Kisshu's. Soft and smooth just like a baby's moisturized skin.

He, being totally honest about what he said before, turned her outreached palm over till it faced the floor and held it with great sincerity and pleasure. Without wasting another second, he cleverly smirked and laid a kiss on her thin fingertips close to the knuckles while he still had the perfect chance.

"You know what?!", Ichigo growled and rudely pulled her hand away from his polite adorable grip and scoffed, "Forget it!"

She stormed off towards the direction of one of the pink circle-topped tables, with Kisshu still on her lead like a puppy to their owner, and quietly mumbled something to herself. "I bet I can break it open myself…"

Kisshu fortunately heard this, and keeping a hidden advantage in mind which he knew she'd never find out soon, audaciously sang in a sing-song melody as they became closer to her chosen table, "I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

**Does this story have too much dialogue in it? Just wondering coz the chapters of my other stories is mainly always description more than talking… Hope you like.  
**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I couldn't update my multiple-chapter stories today but FF is giving me problems updating them… strangely this one still works. I kinda rushed this chapter and did it in 20 mins. I felt like I HAD to update at least something before bed! Enjoy. XD  
**

* * *

Kisshu was slumped in a white-framed heart-seated chair, his right arm stretched out across the top of a round fancy cafe table – head resting on the free hand which his elbows were on the surface – completely and utterly bored out of his wits.

He had never felt so bored in his entire life.

Ichigo had been, for the last few hours or so, trying to break open the lock with anything she got her hands on and swore by her own life that she wouldn't go to sleep until her duty was done; even if it meant to just break the strong metal chain in between the two prisoning 'bangles'.

At least that way she would be separated from Kisshu.

She got up from the padded comfy chair she sat on and placed her hands, with his going along with it, on the rounded edges of the tabletop. Not a second later, did she slam a foot on the chain and began pulling on her own wrist while keeping the connectors still placed down under her shoe.

The redhead tried everything, and as the night was slowly passing by, her mind was blowing with frustration. She wasn't going to give up any time soon…

"You know" Kisshu began tiredly, yawning perhaps the hundredth time that minute, causing Ichigo to stop rattling with the handcuffs and stare at him for he surprisingly hadn't murmured a single word since the moment she started her unsuccessful attempts. "I'm thinking we need some tools…"

She lowered her raised leg back down onto the wooden floorboards and stared at him with a questioning look. Her eyes were then shut for a moment, using that time to register what he had just said. "I have some tools!" Ichigo squealed with delight as mini chibi versions of herself cutely danced around in victory – even though it wasn't her idea – for she unfortunately couldn't.

"Well, my dad does anyway…" she corrected and shrugged her tired shoulders which felt as if they had two heavy lions clinging off them.

"Come on!" she called excitedly and tugged at his hand, wanting to go in the direction of the back exit of the cafe.

"Where are we going?" he sounded almost like a whining child, rubbing his eyes with a curled fist after he was reluctantly pulled up from his chair. He could barely even keep awake.

"Where do you _think_?!" she turned around to face him in the dark and suddenly snapped, asking like he didn't know the difference between a dog and a cat.

"Um… your house?" he nervously guessed and scratched the back of his head, thighs and spine aching from sitting down too long, his bare knees almost dropping to the floor as his legs couldn't support his weight much longer.

"Right on" she held a thumbs-up with her right hand and ruffled his green mop of hair which looked messier than her own. He didn't have the energy to even smile at that.

"And to think", she giggled and pinched his smooth baby cheeks, sarcastically saying, "you really do have brains."

"Of course I do. I'm related to Pai…" he muttered in a bored tone, which Ichigo found rather funny instead.

"Haha, I guess you're 'not just a pretty face' after all, nya!" she giggled hysterically and spun the other way around to skip her way out of the main cafe room. Ichigo however was stopped from doing so.

Kisshu jerked his hand back, the struggling unbreakable chain making a sound of metal rustling as he did, and yanked her arm till she faced him. Though he was barely half awake, his long pointy ears were still open to even the slightest of sounds. Including Ichigo's unknown giveaway.

"What are you trying to say about me, ne koneko-chan?" he smirked and imagined her freaking out in the dark by now. _Boy, this kitten doesn't even know what she says half the time!_

Ichigo felt panic stricken in her heart. She inwardly gasped with eyes wide and open of what she just said – the redhead complimented the alien without even realising. "Oh um, uh… NOTHING!" she squeaked and hurried off, with Kisshu still on her lead of course, out of the main room and down the steps to the back exit in embarrassment as fast as her little legs could go.

The teenager _would've_ pointed out that they could just get to her house with a click of the finger but was too exhausted to even offer her a free teleportation ride to her fluffy pink bedroom.

Besides, all the more to get closer to her through their journey in the middle of the night…

* * *

**Have you ever noticed that when Kisshu is bored (in _anyone's_ story), the whole chapter turns out boring? Yeah, that's what I think of this... I don't expect reviews at all; just happy readers! Hopefully the other stories will be up tomorrow. Oyasuminasai!**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no clue where this story is going, but I like it (I hope you do too) so I'm going to continue it for a while. There's nothing I can do about the shortness of the chapter, just deal with it. **

* * *

Ichigo rushed down the stairs leading to the back exit of the cafe as fast as a cheetah in the wild; poor little Kisshu being reluctantly dragged out of the pink castle, when all he really wished was to drop to the ground and fall asleep. Regardless of where it was.

"What's the hurry?" he confusedly wondered out loud, feeling as if they were escaping a soon-to-be-exploding bomb with the speedy rate she was hurrying in. "Was it something I said?" he asked, as she bolted with him out the wooden strong door and into the grassy-green fields of the park surrounding the cafe.

"No. I just want to break open the handcuffs as soon as possible", she hastily lied whilst trying to hide the fact the she complimented his gorgeous looks without realising. Ichigo avoided turning around, not even once, for she might blush redder than she was already beginning to.

How clumsy of her to accidentally call him 'not just a pretty face' meaning that not only was he attractive, but also intelligent. Smart and sexy. Otherwise just known as: smexy.

She mentally slapped herself for being so careless about what she said, so to promise nobody but herself in order to never do it again, Ichigo decided that she would think about what she'd say from now on. Just calling him crazy not long ago, made him do something crazier!

Handcuffs. She hated them as much as arrested criminals on the loose.

Ichigo scurried along with Kisshu across the grassy patches and cobblestone pathways, passed a big massive sakura tree where Kisshu wanted to temporarily die under.

"I'm tired" he commented much to Ichigo's annoyance in a bored heavy tone. "Can we please slow down a bit?" the troublesome boy then asked with hopes of taking a break and fall asleep like the rest of the city was.

Ichigo didn't even bother wasting her breath over such annoying questions. In fact, that's all he did ever since she began trying to break open the chain: ask questions, even though there was no way answering them. "No."

Kisshu noticed a couple of resting benches dotted around the fields up ahead, and thought up of a suggestion on the spot. "Then can we at least sit down for ONE minute?!" he pleaded and almost shook his body with irritation like a child might have done when they wanted something badly.

"Fine", the redhead grimly responded and felt as if a joyous spark had travelled through the handcuffs from his body to hers, "just one minute."

Kisshu sighed in relief, releasing the breath he held with tension, and relaxed his shoulders. He hugged her warm and tight with his free arm around her neck; too delighted to even let go.

He whispered his gratitude and thanked her quietly as if speaking in a normal tone would get himself into trouble like it would have in a library, tugging her arm as he found a perfect spot to sit and rest for as long as sixty seconds passed by. No more, no less.

The two sat down on their chosen seats; Ichigo sitting on one end, Kisshu sitting at the other. Seconds seemed like hours to the crimson-haired girl, whereas time seemed to have flown by too quickly for the alien to even shut his eyes and rest his muscles.

As time passed by, Ichigo noticed how the green-haired teen would slyly shuffle nearer and nearer to her side; so close, that he began to touch her body.

It wasn't long before his head drooped from dizziness from her shoulders – which she had no choice but to offer since they were attached to each other anyway – and eventually lay on her lap, where he snuggled close to her as if she were a pillow.

"Eww, get off of me Kisshu!" she squealed in disgust, despite how quiet it was supposed to be for all the animals asleep, and shoved him away from herself.

"Aww, but I was just getting comfy!" he desperately whined and slumped his shoulders from sadness, making Ichigo feel slightly regretful at heart. She was just as tired as he was, maybe less because she was so preoccupied with breaking the handcuffs open, and suddenly felt a warm soothing emotion overcome her.

"Well you can get all the comfy you like once we get to my house" she kindly suggested and soothed his soft emerald hair, combing it with her hand and watching his bangs fall back into place as she ran her fingers all the way to the back of his head. "… Okay?"

Kisshu barely managed to nod, let alone say 'yes', and reluctantly had to get up with Ichigo's order, walking tiredly alongside her in the dark empty park throughout the middle of the night. It was going to be a long journey…

* * *

**So, how do you like so far? I know there wasn't much going on but at least we got to see a little bit of Ichigo's soft side. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so lame as this one. No one's asking for reviews. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next update will probably be tomorrow since ch.9 is already halfway written ~ nya!**

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next update as promised yesterday! I'm thankful for all the reviews I'm getting even if I don't really bother much for this story, but I greatly appreciate it anyway. Don't let me stop you reading!**

* * *

"You know, if I had the strength to myself", Ichigo mumbled as she and Kisshu walked down a dusty deserted street, with the street lamps aiding their view in the dark, "I would be carrying you by now."

There was no response. The redhead waited for a reply or at least a murmur, but no sound or peep came out of the alien's mouth. Not even a whisper.

"Kisshu?" She turned her head to the left where he was meant to be walking beside – since her left hand was glued to his right – only to see his free arm clinging around a lamp post, his body slowly sliding down whilst he still 'hugged' onto it, sinking all the way till his bare knees almost touched the ground.

"Ugh, get UP!" she forcefully yanked his arm but failed to pull him up for he had begun to slide down even further, dragging his body weight with him.

"It's not time for pole dancing!" Ichigo sarcastically said and tugged at his arm multiple times but failed just as before. He was either far too heavy, despite how she commented on carrying him earlier, or he really was that tired.

Kisshu shot her a deadly look. Sure, he knew what the human form of the dirty 'temptation-dancing' was; but why she had decided to make a joke out of it, that he'll never know. He sent daggers at the cat-girl, who rolled her eyes and changed the subject and soothed, "We're almost there, it's just another few streets away…"

He let out a wistful longing sigh and straightened up till he was back on his feet again. They passed through many identical-looking streets and pathways – each one looking exactly the same as the other, save for the door numbers on people's houses – and each time they turned a corner, Kisshu felt more and more sick by the minute.

The poor boy hadn't slept for what merely felt like days. The pressure of meeting this so-called Deep Blue's standards and fulfilling his mission 'to reclaim earth back to its rightful owners' had gotten to him so much, that it was beginning to mess up his brain development and teenage-hood; not that it hadn't already.

"Koneko-chan?" he whispered and looked to his right to see Ichigo tiredly rubbing her eyes. At least it showed that she desperately needed some sleep too.

"Hai" she quietly responded, looking straight up ahead without the need to look at him.

Kisshu stirred his speech a little as if what he was about to say was troubling him for years, and began, "what happens if, well, let's just say… you _don't_ get the handcuffs off by tonight…"

Ichigo knew there was more to it than that, so suddenly stopped walking and turned to him with a wary face of question. She put her free right hand gently on her hips, patiently waiting for his next few words. She knew there was something odd coming up, but decided to listen upon it for some reason. "Mmm?"

"Does that mean I can sleep in bed with you?!" he gleefully asked with an obvious hint of desperation in his voice, his golden irises sparkling with what looked like hope.

Ichigo had a worrying feeling that would come up sooner or later. Not only was her mind buzzing with an endless choice of ideas to break open the handcuffs, or at least separate herself from Kisshu; but how they were going to sleep if all else didn't work, was eating away at her mind too. It was a tough decision to make.

"It depends" she nervously answered and continued to walk again. "Why?"

"Well, where am I gonna sleep" he asked whilst shaking the short chain in between them as if to prove a point, "if my hand is locked up with yours?"

Ichigo sighed as her house came up into view. He did have a point: it's not like she would leave her arm dangling out the side of her bed while he snored away on the floor beside it. "We'll figure that out once we get tired" she said despite how they were dying for some rest already, but first she had to at least _try_ break it open before anyone was going to sleep.

"Right now, let's go to the back and get the keys", she whispered and beckoned him to follow her round the back of her house and creep into her father's garage, to get what they needed in order to release the 'bracelets' cuffed around their wrists, as quietly as they possibly could. Even if her parents weren't at home.

"I said I didn't have them!" he angrily whined at what she just said, reminding her that the main reason she's doing all this useless work was because he didn't have the keys. Heck, he could've claimed that he ate them if that would shut her up about it!

"I meant the tools" Ichigo slowly said, referring them as 'keys' to break apart the chain or unlock the tight clasps, and explained. "You know, to break it open…"

Kisshu felt as if he'd been slapped in the face – which he couldn't deny but would've helped wakening him up a little. _Of course that's what she meant!_, he embarrassingly thought and remained quiet for the rest of the time they were spent fishing out scary-looking tools in Shintaro's home garage.

* * *

**Yeah so, that's it for today, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I can't promise you the next chapter will be interesting (unlike this one), but I'll try. Ja ne!**

**~~~Randomness: It's funny how I get reviews even when I don't need any but when I _do_ ask for them, I get none~~~**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you're gonna ask why I've been updating this short-chapter story more faster than _Personal Bodyguard_ or _Mew Aqua Kiss_, it's because this one is so damn easy to write! I'm not even trying to make it descriptive or anything, and I guess the words just flow. If only that was the same for my other stories…**

* * *

Ichigo pulled out a large heavy implement with a long buzzing metal attached to its handle, its sharp and pointy-edged 'teeth' spinning around the extension, with a freaky droning sound being made by the machine.

Two eyes were trained on its threatening moving blades: Ichigo's, who evily grinned as the electronic tool now came to life, and Kisshu's, who eyed the buzz saw in fear as if it was chasing him with the intention to cut him in half.

He wouldn't be surprised if its 'owner' actually did, at that given moment.

"No!" the young teenager shouted as his eyes opened wide in shock, his once-stiffened body with goosebumps all over, now shivering in his shoes. "There is no WAY I'm letting you do that!"

"But we _have_ to!" Ichigo yelled over the loud noise, produced by the professional saw which DIY-enthusiasts like her father left lying around in his home garage, and brought the tool in between her and Kisshu.

"How else am I going to cut it apart?" she questioned with tired eyes, yet with a lively tone in her voice, and referred to the handcuffs around their wrists.

"I don't know!" he terrifyingly exclaimed and looked at her as if she were crazy; which in some cases, she was. Well that night, to be more precise. "Do anything you want", he calmly said and suddenly felt wide awake from the shock of what she were planning to do, "just _please_ don't saw open the chain without any experience using one."

Ichigo plainly stared at him with a blank unreadable expression: annoyed with the fact that he had objected another one of her break-release methods – seven times to be precise – yet again. What must a frustrated girl like her to do?

"I really don't want to lose a hand…" she heard him soothingly mutter, like that would somehow explain his point of view better, as she turned off the machine's roaring 'engine'.

Kisshu was beginning to really get on her nerves – he had been ever since they met – and he was only a tiny pinch close to getting on her 'not so Miss. Nice' side. Ichigo put down the dangerous tool on a worktop beside the two and placed a free hand on her hips, since crossing her arms was currently unattainable, and started to get impatient with his excuses.

"And I suppose _you_ have any ideas?" she irritatedly muttered and screwed her lips in a scowl, mind about to be ticked off if this was just another period of time being uselessly wasted.

"Yeah, I do" the boy who felt like dying from the lack of sleep answered in a bored tone. He looked over his shoulder to spot an ordinary clock mounted high upon the garage walls, the time reading 04:57am – almost sunrise – and turned his attention back to Ichigo again. "Sleep."

The redhead softened her standing posture and heaved a long heavy sigh. "Fine…" she couldn't help but say in defeat, for she was exhausted as much as an old rusty car which has been sufficiently used for more than five years. The car ran out of fuel, and so did her body.

Ichigo felt a connection between her and Kisshu; the way he cutely perked up vibrated throughout the handcuffs until she could even feel his happiness. However, she wasn't done talking yet, "but we're gonna be up early tomorrow and I won't stop trying…"

Kisshu's face slightly dropped as she finished with great determination, "even if it's the last thing I do!"

The alien felt a pang of guilt for causing her this much trouble, as well as sorrow at the same time: he didn't want her to let go, to separate themselves. _Breaking the chain is like breaking our relationship_, he creatively thought in that direction and decided that he'd, from now onwards, would prevent her from taking them off with all the ability he had.

"See if I care…" he mumbled mostly to himself, despite how it was everything crossing his mind right then to not let her break it open. Not as long as he wanted it off, that is. But suddenly, his mood changed as he cheerfully exclaimed, "let's go up to your room!"

"Hmm…", Ichigo thought out loud and couldn't imagine why he felt more awake at that specific saying, then aggravatingly continued, whilst mentally huffing inside, "and where did all that sudden energy come from, _I wonder_!"

By the time she could even stop him in his tracks, which should've been easy since it was accessible to yank his body right back, he was already half way up the stairs to her house and near her bedroom door.

He scurried closer towards her room but before entering, began to gleefully ask with hope, "I'm sleeping with you in your bed, right?"

Ichigo opened her small lips to say something back to him, but couldn't even utter a word for he had already began to plead, "oh please say you'll let me! I promise I won't do anything to you at night!–"

He paused for a moment, cutting his joyful speech with something dirty in mind, "not like I can with handcuffs on anyway…"

The Mew leader, despite being withered out like an old ancient machine, managed to hear his last few quietened words, if it weren't for the help of her infrasonic cat hearing senses which greatly came into play. "What was that you said?!"

"Oh, nothing" he chirped in a happy tune, pinching her rosy red cheeks, which flushed even more at his soft and smooth touch, then merrily infiltrated her room before the feline could even herself.

_Boy, am I going to regret this, or what…_

* * *

**Before you say anything: I'm all against the idea of teens in bed together (it's morally wrong, I am aware of that thank you), but just for the fun and love of this story, I'm going to make KxI sleep together. If you have any problems with that, don't be afraid to tell me, okay? :)**

**Next chapter update: TOMORROW! Hopefully... **

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've just realised something: this story hasn't had any humour yet! So this chapter is intended to be funny. I hope you like, and if you're hating the story because of KxI in bed together, you can go away… Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo reached for the mini night lamp set on top of her bedside table, ready to turn the lights out. Only someone wasn't ready to go to sleep yet: and that was Kisshu.

"Can I please have a bed time story?" the green-haired alien asked in a childish but serious manner, the girl laying on her bed beside him wondering where all his tiredness went. She guessed it was from all the excitement of getting to sleep next to her.

In some ways, she felt light-hearted that someone felt safe and sound within her home; that they enjoyed being in her company. On the other hand, she felt disgruntled and a tad bit annoyed. This _is_ Momomiya Ichigo, after all.

"What are you?" she retracted her hand back, leaving the night light still on, and turned around in her sleeping position to stare at Kisshu as if he were mental. "Some kind of _baby_?!"

"Pretty please!" he pleaded as he brought his hands together in a begging gesture, aware that Ichigo's hand had to reluctantly go up with it. She could've sworn that he somewhat batted his eyelashes too.

"Okay" the cat-girl sighed and mentally kicked him off the bed. "If that's what will get you to be quiet…"

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo began.

Kisshu figured that she was just using that time to think up of a good story line. If he had to be honest, he couldn't care less if it was the worst and most boring bed time story in the world. He just longed to hear her beautiful captivating words again, wanting to sleep to the sound of her sweet voice.

Ichigo took a deep breath before calmly beginning, "There was once a beautiful enchanting princess who lived in a glorious gigantic castle with hundreds of maids and servants working around the interior and exterior everyday…"

Kisshu smiled both inside and out as he got what he wanted: he always got what he wanted.

The boy slowly closed his eyes, not that he was falling asleep yet, but because he was too joyous and in a blissful state to even listen to the rest of the story.

He felt a warm aura radiating from her body and as if there was no way living without it, Kisshu shuffled closer and snuggled against her – surprised that she didn't bark or yell or push him away from herself.

Ichigo's soft and melodic tone tranquillised his brain, almost lulling him into a deep sleep… but after a while, her angelic and calm mode suddenly switched to that of an evil one. "Her father died from war and her mother was trapped in a torture jail, where the princess herself sent her there!"

"_WHY_?!" he lifted his head up from her chest – yes, she was aware that he had come _that_ close to her! – and asked her in shock. He didn't think such a wonderful tale could turn out so horrible with a not so nice ending.

"Shut up" she snapped, continuing the thought-up-on-the-spot story as if she wanted to tell it in the first place.

_Alright kitten!_, he thought and depressingly concentrated on listening to her voice again, even though it was now a hard thing to do considering that the enchanting plot was now twisted into the opposite direction.

The princess in the story, whom he discovered was not as generous and loyal at all, kind of reminded him of Ichigo at times of fighting in battles along with the other Mews and Cyniclons… of course, he'd never in his life say that out loud or it'll be "_get the hell off my bed Kisshu!_" for him!

"Her family was filled with traitors and evil ones of all sorts", she almost cackled and half-laughed at her own tales, which she in fact, found quite hilarious.

"Not that the princess wasn't one herself…" she added, but in that same exact second, Ichigo changed her mood as she realised that this was a 'bed time' story and not a creepy ghost one, and once again turned it back to sweet fiction, "but one night, someone was going to change her bad spirits forever…"

Kisshu felt much more delighted to hear that.

He enjoyed being able to snuggle up to her while she talked the night away, inwardly smirking that she had no choice but to let him snake an arm around her hips and hug her close to him, as they were already attached together at the wrists.

Ichigo madly blushed red and felt her face quickly heating up along with her heart beat which suddenly beated twice as fast. But being the fun-loving girl she was – not that this moment was to be called 'fun' – Ichigo kept her cool and carried on as if their bodies weren't pressing against each other.

It wasn't just ordinary body heat that was shared between them: it was how flushed and embarassed she felt to be in that position.

She was pretty sure that he could feel her heart beating against his own chest by now.

"From a far away county, along came a mighty handsome prince–" the redhead bravely continued, slightly gulping at how one of his legs slipped in between hers, but was cut off half way before she could even say her next part. The good part.

"I'm guessing that's me!" he cheerfully yet cutely interrupted and giddily smiled with teeth showing out some shine and happiness.

"Do you _want_ a bed time story, or not?!" she crossly asked and rolled her eyes at his juvenile behaviour, but slightly giggling inside as well.

There was no response. Ichigo looked down from the ceiling where her eyes, that were too afraid to stare at him in case she fell into their trap, where once trained at; seeing that his eyes were now shut closed, his long eyelashes curling up as if they were styled to be that way.

She unconsciously lifted her free hand from underneath the warm and creased duvet covers, to bring it up to his face and brush away his straight green bangs. Ichigo didn't know that they were that soft.

"Yes. Yes, I do…" she heard a small quiet murmur escape from his lips.

Deciding that they were both too exhausted to stay awake for no reason, the Mew leader turned out the lights, then began to whisper something in his ear. "Kisshu, I thought you were tired…?"

"But I am" he replied even quieter, his eyes still shut and breath warm and ticklish on her neck.

Instead of asking him if he still wanted to hear the story, which really had no planned ending in the first place anyway, she caressed his cheeks unknowingly as if it were second-nature to her. "Then just close your eyes" she soothed and ran her fingers along his jawline and chin. "We can sort this all out tomorrow morning, okay?"

Ichigo was only met by silence.

His breathing was slow and shallow, and that meant he was finally asleep. Soon after that, she was beginning to as well.

"Sweet dreams Kisshu-kun" the cat-girl whispered and brought the covers over their tired bodies, "sleep well for me, nya…"

Kisshu wasn't sure if what he had just heard was real or not, but before he drifted away to his own beautiful and lovely Dream World, he felt a small kiss being planted on his smooth and pale cheeks.

_This is all too good to be true…_

* * *

**After just re-reading this all over again before updating it, I realised that there was no humour in it at all *sigh*… -_- Oh well, at least I finally managed to squeeze in a bit of romance, nya? ;) I hope you enjoyed! Some feedback _would_ be nice… *innocently whistles* but I don't really really care tbh. Ja ne!**

**Those at the back who are snickering at me: stop being so mean! This is MY story and I can write WHATEVER I want! If you didn't like KxI in bed together, I already told you in the beginning to get lost. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to those who reviewed last time – and no RedHoodLover, I _didn't_ ask for any! (You can stop your ancient Chinese dance of shame now!) XD**

**I can't believe I got 40 reviews in 11 short chapters. Oh, and shall there be a cover for this fanfic...?**

**Never mind. Keep reading! **

* * *

Kisshu felt a human being slowly stirring in their sleep by his side next to him on the large girly bed: Ichigo.

She had cuddled up to him in the middle of the night – probably just her cat genes reacting to the heat radiating off his body like all felines would've when they're sound asleep – and now had her arms wrapped tightly around him; one enveloping his waist, the other near his neck. A leg had also been lifted above his thighs.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, but due to the sleepy state she still found herself in, Ichigo was completely oblivious at the fact that she had sensually embraced the green-haired alien during the middle of the night and clung onto him as if she never wanted to let go.

Ever.

Just like the handcuffs had already brought them together.

"My my, Koneko-chan" he said as she cutely rubbed the side of her cheeks against his well-built chest, smirking at how she unknowingly purred at his touch.

His alluring voice entered her ears and registered through her brain. Something wasn't right about it though; she never heard of it before – never woke up to the sound of his beautiful voice.

Ichigo's eyes snapped wide and open, locking irises with glimmering shiny amber ones that were just about a hand's length away from her own. His eyes seemed to have been hiding an endless amount of curiosity in them, his face perking up with that perfect morning smile.

"Hmm? Wha–" she lifted her drowsy head up and took in all the new information around her. _Since when was I sleeping with Kisshu?!_, she thought as her cheeks blushed a marvellous shade of red.

"I see we're having sweet dreams now, are we?" he lightly chuckled and soothed her cherry-coloured bangs from her pale forehead; cheekily giving a short blow on her face to make her eyelashes flutter from the shock of it. To wake her up a bit more.

The cat-girl was completely speechless. Her mouth opened and closed various times like a fish's might have, yet no sound escaped from her soft pink lips. Ichigo felt dumbfound.

"Well, _I_ accordingly did" he said in a flirtatious manner and trailed a finger over her jawline and eventually near her chin.

The redhead's face heated up with embarrassment as she realised how close she was to almost sheathing him like she were his clothes, seeing how he was propped up on his elbow and smirking down at her flushed self.

"If it weren't for someone who wished me a well goodnight not many hours ago", he whispered even though there was no need to, and began cupping her face in between his hands; shocked that she didn't object to a single one of his words yet. Or movements, as he continued with a charming wink of the eye, "with a peck on the cheek…"

Ichigo gasped in remembrance of the night before: she had lulled the teenager to sleep with a strange yet exciting bed time story, told him to 'sleep well for her' and even kissed him before turning the lights out. Those memories she happened to recall at just that moment, all flooded back in.

Her heart suddenly began to beat at a faster rate than normal, and her face was painted with a slight bit of red. _Did I really do all the things he said I did?!_, she worriedly thought and gulped as he started closing the gap in between them. Fast.

"But I wouldn't sweat it so much if I were you" he calmed her nerves down and petted her cat ears which had popped out from the tense situation. He felt a soft furry tail slithering around his feet, and truly wondered why the bottom half of her body seemed to be okay with him being there, wheras the top half wasn't. "After all, you have fallen for me, ne?"

"W-what are you talking about Kisshu-kun?" she nervously spoke with a lot of difficulty and stiffened her body under the covers; yet something in the back of her mind, making her wrap her legs tighter around his hips.

It was as if she knew what he meant inside her heart, but deeply refused to accept it. Both factors messed up her not-so innocent brain, for she truly began straddling the boy now higher up near the waist.

"Exactly my point", he smirked as he used his free hand to further lift her thigh over his torso and keep it that way, feeling the uneccassary urge to touch her up at a wonderful time like this – how he always wanted to 'connect' with her ever since they first met, "you love me."

"Eww, no I don't!" Ichigo protested but weirdly stated her beliefs in an almost desperate-sounding tone. She might not have realised it, but her body language told him everything: yes, she did love him. Too much to even recognise her own sinful actions.

"Then what's up with Kisshu-_kun_ then, huh?" he questioned, and at the same time kissed her fully on the lips; unsurprised that she began to return the kiss back.

But he broke apart a while later, making her inwardly moan with desperation for more – since moaning out loud will give her whole dirty thoughts and ideas of him away – and continued, "You never called me that before until last night…"

"W-well… it's j-just that…" she started to nervously stammer in her speech, strangely looking at his neck and chest instead of losing herself in his twinkling golden eyes. Perhaps she didn't want to fall in his emotional trap: even though she had already unconsciously given up her secret feelings for him... physically.

"Arrgh!" she growled, unable to take it much longer. Ichigo had, after all, suffered too much from his tempting and teasing touch. "I can call you whatever I like!", the redhead yelled and lightly poked him in the chest, then tried to cover up her embarrassed state by lying, "that doesn't mean or change anything!"

"Mhmm, I'm sure it does…" Kisshu lustfully said in absolute disbelief. He then pressed his lips over hers – again, ecstatic that she returned the kiss back as if her words just mentioned barely seconds ago meant nothing.

This time however, Ichigo broke apart.

"Whatever" the cat-girl hastily replied, trying to keep her voice even and unshaken.

"Let's just get ourselves cleaned up first, have something to eat", she reluctantly began to list the ordinary morning doings against her own will, then hid away her true emotions and truthfully carried on, "THEN we can go start breaking open the handcuffs!"

At that being said, Kisshu suddenly felt his manly heart shatter to pieces. He remained still, unfocused and dead quiet as she uncomfortably but calmly deattached herself from him and sat up straight in her bed.

Ichigo pushed the covers aside and prepared to get off it, but someone stopped her from doing so. The green-haired alien still laid down next to her with the most heartbroken saddened face she had ever seen on him, keeping his locked-up hand all to himself so as to limit her movements.

She sighed as she knew what was going on in his mind. "You don't… want to get separated from me", the Mew leader uneasily said and felt a sympathetic emotion overcome her; as if she felt what he felt, "…do you?"

She was only met by silence.

Deciding that talking over such silly matters was just a waste of time, and considering that he didn't want to open up to her right then; Ichigo swung her feet around till they were dangling off the side of the bed, ready to get up and start a fresh new day.

"I like it when we're like this!" he quickly moaned just before she got off, and slumped his attitude. His eyes lost their hope and curiousness, and his limbs sunk down with sadness beneath the matress. He didn't want to leave her side, and he certainly didn't want to let her go.

"But we can't stay like this FOREVER!" she argued and rolled her eyes before continuing, "I mean, what will people _think_ of us?!"

Ichigo felt fed up with his childish ignorant behaviour, feeling more like a mother taking care of an of arrogant trouble-making son. She wanted to yell at him, scold him, tell him off… even slap him.

But there was nothing in the world that gave her the guts to even hurt his feelings anymore – which she had undoubtfully did already, and felt greatly apologetic for. Not that she'd admit it right now.

"I'll tell you what" she softly began and unknowingly caressed his cute long pointy ears, "after we grab some breakfast, how about we–"

"Go to the park!" he cheerfully interrupted, much to Ichigo's annoyance, and hoped with his heart for the best.

The cat-girl slightly shook her head while her feet met with the carpeted floor below, gently encouraging him to do the same using just touch and care without the need for words. "No, I don't think that would be such a good idea–"

Kisshu dropped to the floor immediately, hands brought together almost in a begging gesture. "But please!" he cut her off again and began to desperately request the chance to walk outside with her, instead of spending all day doing nothing but trying to break open the handcuffs indoors.

Who'd want to do that when it was such a wonderful glorious morning outside, anyway?

"Have you _ever_ seen me begging on my knees for anything like I am right now?!" he asked with a tiny hint of anger in his voice. Not that Ichigo noticed as she was too busy recalling their morning kisses they shared barely just minutes ago. Twice.

She was way too distracted about how their lips slid over each other's and moved with a beautiful rhythmic pattern. How their arms wrapped around their bodies; how her legs rubbed sensually against his torso...

The redhead was so busy mentally blushing to the maximum at that little memory, to even realise that the actual other half of the enchanting kissing scene who really took her breath away, was on the floor in front of her. Still pleading patient and silently on his knees, waiting for a response.

Ichigo snapped back to reality after getting gently tugged at the arm, and shut her eyes as she released a long heavy sigh. But then came along a small noticable smile which Kisshu was more than pleased to see.

"Get up."

* * *

**Yup, so I wanted to write a little bit of romance and kept it T-Rated! ;) I'm sorry that my other stories cannot be updated today... I was too busy all weekend to finish them... -_-  
**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I assure you that the next will be more fun than this one. Ja ne! :3**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	13. Chapter 13

**This was _supposed _to have been updated last week, but unfortunately I was kept busy by someone the whole time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Koneko-chan…" Kisshu lovingly whispered to his girl, soothing her cherry-red hair and caressing her smooth pale cheeks.

They were already out of the house and on their way to the closest park next to her home, just to fulfil the alien's wish. He had been ordered to wear a light grey baggy hoodie to specifically cover his ears, even if it meant to use just one sleeve, since one hand was locked up.

"If you've got nothing else to tell me but your cute little–" she grumbled halfway down her throat, yanking her head away as it was the fifth time already that he had touched her face.

"Er, wierd nickname…", she quickly corrected before he had the chance to point out that she thought it was 'cute', "I suggest you shut up."

"Yeah yeah…" Ichigo heard him mumble to himself, taking this opportunity to stop to a halt for he had pulled out her last straw.

The redhead stopped walking along the pavement and put her free hand on her hips, unable to take his attendancy much longer. Just hearing his voice, or even looking at him, was making the poor girl crazy.

"No" Kisshu shook his head, afraid that his devious 'plan' wouldn't work. "Please don't do this to me!" he whined while trying to get her face him. Unfortunately, all attempts to grab her attention failed.

Ichigo seemed to have been slowly breathing in and out, counting to ten in her head to bypass the steaming anger that wanted to burst out. "Do you want to go the park, or not?!" she suddenly snapped, taking in the boy by surprise.

Kisshu just simply nodded, taking her warning to 'shut up' in action. He could feel her annoyance with him, just by standing around her; knowing how hard it must be to cope with him. _From now onwards_, he thought and mentally promised himself, _I will not talk or make a single peep… not until we have reached the park, that is…_

The green haired alien had one more thing to say, another pleasing comment about the girl beside him, but was stopped by Ichigo who clasped a hand over his mouth before he could mutter a sound. "Zip it" she ordered.

Just as he was told, he kept quiet the whole way. In fact, it was more like totally silent. He didn't breathe a word, and even his footsteps were muffled down as if he walked on grass.

It took them around twenty minutes or so to reach the gate of the park. There they entered its free premises and walked into the large peaceful gardens it held. "Okay. We're here" she turned to face him and said. "Now what?"

Kisshu scanned the whole park in one second; taking in every detail, person, and object with his flaming amber hues. His eyes fell to a far away fountain, the size of her house, where teens and couples were spotted to linger around. "Let's hang around… over there" he said and pointed a finger in that direction.

"Um…" she uneasily began while noticing a couple of her school peers around there, then somehow suggested, "why don't we just walk through that path together instead… ne?"

"First you make me where THIS" he ignored her completely and gripped the front of the hoodie with his fingers to gesture the 'uncomfortable' clothing on him. "And now you're telling me where to WALK?!" he demanded an answer, and made her look him straight in the eye.

Ichigo ignored his question just as he did to hers, changing the subject as she couldn't find a way to answer it. It wasn't her fault he had to wear human clothes; _does Kisshu really think he can get away with going to a public place without these clothes?_

"Sshhh!" the cat-girl tried her best to quieten him down after he began boasting on about the free will to wear whatever you like, whenever and wherever. To her dismay, nothing seemed to calm him down once the topic on human-alien culture was brought up. "Do you want people to see us walking with handcuffs like idiots?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Kisshu glared at the mention of 'handcuffs'; not for getting tired of them too, but because she thought they were a ridiculous idea. In a way, he agreed with her… but if this was the only way to remain close to her without a fight, so be it.

He remained silent yet again as they slowly strolled through the pathway which would lead them to a random location far and away from the crowds. Kisshu continued to heave a sigh and roll his eyes every now and then, finding the particular walk-side not very amusing at all.

They passed dozens of different kinds of plants and trees, each step taking them away further from the large bustling crowds. He watched how the bees would scoot from one bright flower to the next and listened to the sounds of the wilderness.

Suddenly however, that peaceful aura around him left as quick as it came. Not far from a distance, Kisshu thought he had saw someone look exactly like the person he hated from his guts. The closer they neared each other, the more surer he became of it.

_Masaya Aoyama…_, he mentally cursed that name with hatred for the lonesome boy, _what could he be doing here…?_ A few seconds later though, the teenager came into conclusion that he was here to observe nature like a sad baka with nothing better to do. _Hmph, how could I forget? He's a treehugger…_

It then occurred to him that he should at least alert the redhead, for she still hadn't noticed her 'crush' walking by. "Uh… koneko-chan…" he began to speak the first time during the forest walk, causing Ichigo to turn around with her back now facing Aoyama.

All she did was blink a few times, realising the worried expression on his face. Ichigo gazed into his glistening bright eyes and waited for more. "I think we might ought' a leave…"

Kisshu continued to warily stare over her shoulder and she couldn't help but place a warm assuring hand to his pale cheek. "Why, Kisshu-kun…?"

* * *

**Ooh, a new problem has arisen! What will Ichigo say when Aoyuck comes over? What will he think of the handcuffs? What will he think of her WITH Kisshu…? :3**

**Sorry if I had kept you waiting. My BFF stayed over and I can't write with him around. :( **

**Please REVIEW/follow/fav! Ja ne!**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry to say this, but this story will be coming to an end soon. Over the next three chapters, expect a lot of rushing and/or OOCness. I never really liked or wanted to start this story in the first place, but now that I have, I'm going to try my best to finish and complete this ASAP. Gomen to all those who wanted this to be a long story (so did I), but I can't be bothered to continue anymore... hehehe... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter nya! XD :3**

* * *

Ichigo was still wondering why Kisshu continued to look warily over her shoulder; it seemed as if he noticed a thing or a person approaching.

"I-Ichigo?", a male very familiar voice called from behind her, "is that you?"

Ichigo's head spun around as quick as a flash and her eyes widened with much shock.

"Oh no..." she slowly shook her head, with a worried face still on, "oh please, please no..."

"I tried to warn you**–**" Kisshu began to whisper down her ear **–** completely expecting her cat ears and tail to pop out in alarm any time soon **–** but was unfortunately cut off his speech before he could get to the point.

"You're not helping Kisshu!" she snapped, and caused Masaya to slightly quicken his pace as soon as he heard her voice raising.

Ichigo's heart thumped against her chest twice as fast; unconsciously swallowing a ball of saliva once Aoyama began to near closer. He was only another few hundred steps away and soon he'd be close enough to notice her with a person. A male person.

"Here he comes!" she panicked and tried to frantically think up of an excuse on the spot. No matter how hard she tried, Ichigo couldn't help but think of just running away **–** not that it'd be much use since the tree-hugger had spotted her already.

"I want you to stay put _right_ here, while I**–**" Ichigo began to distance herself away from the alien, but suddenly remembered how she was attached to him like glue.

"Oh, hehehe. Never mind nyaaa", she nervously hid the shame behind a fake laugh, then turned serious and ordered, "just don't speak or say a WORD!"

Before Kisshu could even open his mouth and spit a comeback in return, Masaya had already caught up with the two and giddily smiled at the cat-girl, who returned the same happy expression.

"Ohayo Ichigo-chan" he greeted with a small bow. "What's up?"

"Eh, I'm just enjoying the nice morning weather out here in the park" she lied, and oddly wondered why she didn't feel guilty after it at all.

In a way, she secretly _did_ enjoy the moments she was sharing with Kisshu, and even in his case, the alien did want to spend the glorious sunny morning with her.

Masaya was completely gullible, believing her every word.

He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care much when it came to her opinion, and changed the spotlight to him as he proudly said, "I see... Well, I'm collecting the necessary data for my nature research for extra credit in advanced biology class."

After hearing this, Kisshu couldn't help but rudely snort to himself, and tried to abate his upcoming laughter by turning his head away. Just looking at the _Teacher's Pet's_ face, made him chuckle with disgust.

"Who is this, by the way?" the tanned boy warily asked with eyes trained at Kisshu's half-shown face.

"Oh, K-Kisshu...?" Ichigo nervously gestured towards the alien, who slyly covered his face further with the hoodie over his head, feeling her body beginning to sweat with tension.

"I-I'm just looking after him", she undoubtfully lied again without a string of guilt, then hurriedly added to hide the fib, "that's all!"

Masaya continued to warily eye the alien disguised in human clothes like he might suddenly try to bite either of them. "So then, why the handcuffs...?" he questioned, and pushed the girl's situation and tension further.

Ichigo gulped, knowing indeed how the subject would somehow unwillingly come up at some point. "Um... I, uh..." she began to stammer in speech, licking her lips in innocence as she couldn't think up of another lie.

The redhead wished that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole, as the two boys waited for an answer; Kisshu nervously wondering what she'd say, remembering to keep his mouth shut as told.

"I'm volunteering to, uh... help... with..." the Mew leader said with difficulty and inwardly cursed herself for ever agreeing to go out with Kisshu.

So she didn't agree to walk to the fountain area to avoid being seen by others; but she didn't expect someone to be out here in the _woods_!

"Uh... suicide-watch!" she squealed with the perfect excuse to lift the weight off her shoulders.

Not a second later when she sputtered another lie out, did the two teenage boys stare at her as if she were about to gulp down ten live wriggling worms in front of them.

"**S_UICIDE_** watch?!" Kisshu and Masaya unbelievably and loudly asked together with shock in their grown deep voices, both with their mouthes opened wide with a gasp being released.

Ichigo took a step away from the green haired teen and leaned closer to the tree-hugger's ear. "Sshhhh!" she hissed. "These people are very sensitive, you see."

Kisshu glared at the crimson haired girl and gritted his canines together at how close she was speaking next to the loser.

"You don't want to upset them, or else they'll try to... you know..." he heard her say, and understood _exactly_ what she meant as easily as he managed to pick up the whole conversation with his long pointy ears.

"Yeah... okay..." Masaya seemed to not quite understand her point of view and tried to slip away from the trouble-making mess she might have been carrying around with her all this time.

"Well, I'll be going back to my project", he lingered around for a bit before sheepishly slipping away, "so ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" she shouted back and even waved a hand to hurry his steps away from them so she can be alone with Kisshu again. "Oh, and good luck!"

Strangely, she wasn't even sad to see him go.

Kisshu and Ichigo waited until Masaya stepped back into the woods again, and once did, he turned his attention back to the girl he loved. "'Suicide-watch'?" Kisshu unbelievably breathed down her neck and screwed his lips with anger.

"Seriously?! _Suicide_-?!"

"Calm down, sweetie!" Ichigo interrupted him halfway before he could begin ranting, and gently placed an assuring palm on his chest. Her touch seemed to have shut him up quite nicely. "I didn't know what else to say! It was the first thing that came to mind, nya!"

Kisshu had gone awkwardly quiet and it was hurting the girl so much to have him ignore her like that. His head was turned away in annoyance, but the redhead knew how much he secretly admired the way she started rubbing her free unlocked hand along his chest and neck.

A smile immediately shone on her face when he looked back at her after a while, and how he squeezed her hand gently to then slowly move it across his chest towards his heart.

"You got rid of him... and just called me 'sweetie'..." he smirked and moved that hand higher till it went over his shoulders; which she happily wrapped an arm around his neck without question. "Does that mean anything to you, Koneko-chan...?"

"Hai, it does", she whispered and looked all around themselves before leaning closer, "I like you..."

Ichigo felt how Kisshu froze as she said that.

Her eyes were focused on their toes, but something didn't feel right: something she said was wrong. The cat-girl slowly looked up to gaze into his flaming gorgeous golden eyes, and she madly blushed at the thought of what she was going to say next. Ichigo took a deep breath in and dug an imaginary hole in the ground with the tip of her toe in shyness.

"No. I... I meant..." she began to badly stammer and almost hiccupped as she mentally prepared herself for this. "I... I love you..."

Ichigo didn't even get a chance to see the sudden excited expression perking on his face, for he quickly made his move and kissed her fast on the lips.

"I only love you more, my princess!" he claimed whole-heartedly and returned to kiss her fully on the lips repeatedly. Kisshu was too delighted to even let her speak.

"H-hey, not here!" she managed to push him away for a second, though he still interrupted her by kissing her multiple times again.

"There's no one _I_ can see standing around here, Ichigo" he smirked.

"Fine..." she let her guard down after thinking about it clearly, and enjoyed how he passionately smooched her with so much adoration and love.

She obviously returned both the kiss and the love back...

* * *

**For those who are wondering: yes, 'suicide-watching' is an actual job out there which I knew about from a person close to me who did it once... yeah, that was random. Awww, Ichigo confessed! That part was cute, right? YES, it was! **

**So... two more chapters left... I feel sad, but at the same time, glad too... :)**

** PLEASE REVIEW! XD :3**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


End file.
